Kanto Chronicles
by Evening Bird
Summary: After Red defeated Team Rocket peace returned to Kanto, but a new organization is growing in the shadows...
1. Prologue: A New Threat

**Prologue**

**A New Threat**

In this story the world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. They're creatures which are living next to human beings. Many different species are populating all kind of areas in this world where they feel home. Some swim in the sea, others live in forests or dwell in caves and even some choose to live close to humans within the cities. Sometimes a friendly connection between humans and Pokémon will form and those Pokémon leave their natural habitat to live along humans. They become friends and help each other with overcoming difficulties in life. Some even use their Pokémon for battling, in friendly ways. Competing against each other to become stronger, both psychically and mentally. They call themselves Pokémon trainers. Some of them travel around the world collecting badges at Gyms. Each Gym offers a challenge to overcome and defeating the strongest trainer, the Gymleader, in a battle awards with a badge. Eight badges grand permission to enter the Pokémon League. The greatest trainers gather there to battle for the title of Pokémon Master.

But like our own known world this world also has a difference between good and evil. Unfortunately there are people who use Pokémon for there own bad desires. The Kanto Region used to be terrorized by an evil organization called Team Rocket. They were stealing or capturing rare and strong Pokémon to sell them for a lot of money and they even were funding and conducting cruel experimental research on Pokémon. But a few years ago they were defeated by the current Kanto Pokémon Master named Red. After a fierce battle at Silph Co. in Saffron City with their Leader Giovanni Team Rocket disbanded and they haven't been heard from again.

Unfortunately peace never lasts. Filling up the void Team Rocket left behind a new organization was growing in the shadows. Their intentions seemed not to be the same as Team Rocket and they didn't operate in the same way, but they left just as much damage behind, threatening peaceful lives of humans and Pokémon. In secret Red was appointed with the task to investigate this unknown organization. Although it took a few weeks of thorough research Red found their headquarters and decided to confront them.

PKMN Master Red  
>Location: Unknown<p>

Becoming a Pokémon Master is not the most difficult task in the world, it's the responsibilities that come with it. After the disbanding of Team Rocket, the Kanto Region had known peace again for a few years. Now things seemed to have changed again. For weeks Red had been searching for any clues leading to this unknown organization. Their goals are still unknown, as is their leader and it almost looked like they didn't exist at all. But finally Red found a trail leading to this building. He decided to investigate there, by himself. A choice which would proof a fatal error.

"Welcome Red," someone spoke with a heavy voice through a microphone. Red startled. After he had entered the dark room, the door behind him had closed automatically and he was left in a pitch-black darkness. There was no telling if he was the only one in the room, or if it was crowded with other members of the organization or even Pokémon.

"Yes, I knowyou'rehere. But no needtoworry. Youwon'tleavethisplacealive."

"Who are you?" Red replied.

"What does it matter, you will be dead before you even realize it."

Suddenly the lights in the room were turned on and Red was staring right at a gigantic purple Pokémon. With his many battle experience he recognized it immediately as a Nidoking and his brain started analyzing it right away. The typing of a Nidoking was both Poison and Ground, so he knew right away with which of his own Pokémon he had to counter it with.

"Kill him with your Horn Drill!" the voice shouted through the empty hall.

The Nidoking came charging at Red pointing the horn on top of it's head towards him. His body was huge, almost three times as tall as Red was.

"Go Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!"

The instant the giant Sea Turtle Pokémon emerged from his Pokéball it released two powerful water beams from the cannons on its back. It hit the Nidoking in its chest and the Poison Pokémon was sent flying backwards.

"If you want to defeat me, you need to get me with something better than this!" Red shouted.

Then suddenly the hall turned pitch black again. Red sighed. This organization didn't seem very professional organized.

"Pikachu, come out of your Pokéball and use your Flash Attack to light up the room again."

"Pika!" The room was lit up again.

Suddenly he saw a new Pokémon in front of him. This one Red had never seen before. He got his Pokédex and pointed it in the direction of the strange creature.

"Pokémon unknown," the voice of the Pokédex replied.

"What?"

No one from that day on heard anything from Red again. And the mystery of the shadow organization was still a mystery. The disappearance was kept a secret from the public, to avoid any panic, because the world's strongest Pokémon Trainer was defeated by an unknown person.

This would only be the beginning of the greatest threat the Kanto Region would ever face. Without the protection of the Pokémon Master the region became much more dangerous to travel.

Meanwhile a young boy was about to start an adventure of his own. He had no idea what impact he would have on the future of Kanto.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Pokémon

**Chapter I**

**The mysterious Pokémon**

This story begins on a sunny midday in a small town close to Pallet Town, called Fate Town. A boy named Rick around the age of fourteen is walking through the town on his way to his best friend Mike who lives on the other side. A lot of people greet him as he his quite well-known in the town. But first he has to deliver a package for his father at the police station. His father is the assistant of the Pokémon professor named Willow. A lot of people think the professor is working for a criminal organization and Rick's father is also involved, but Rick knows it isn't true.

At the police station Rick delivers the package and continues his way towards Mike's house. On the way he sees a herd of grazing Tauros. Their farmer is closely watching them with alongside him his loyal Growlithe. Rick also wanted to have a Pokémon himself so much to take care of and to play with. Unfortunately his father thought he was too young to own a Pokémon on his own. Twelve years ago his mother had died. His father had been devastated, but he found some distraction by working at the lab. Rick hadn't known his mother very well, but by what he had heard from his father, she had been a wonderful person.

Arriving at Mike's house he discovers no one is home.  
><em><br>That's strange, I thought we agreed to meet here..._

Rick decides to return home. Plunged in thought he's startled by a big truck with the letters "WILD" spelled out on it. Out of curiosity he decides to follow the truck to see where it is heading. A little further the sees that the truck has stopped at the edge of the forest. A few men jump out of the truck and head into the forest. Rick decides to follow them.

The men stop at an open space in the middle of the forest. Also more people have gathered here. Rick sees Mike and his parents are also among the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Rick askes.

"Some guy from the village got attacked by a strange wild pink Pokémon," replies Mike.

"Didn't the man have any Pokémon to protect himself?"

"No, he was by himself and he was looking for something, but they don't know what he was searching for. Shall we look around if we still can see the Pokémon around here?"

"Won't that be dangerous?" Rick askes.

"Of course not. We won't hurt him any way."

The two boys start searching for the mysterious Pokémon, but it didn't seem to have left behind any traces. Suddenly Rick sees something moving in the bushes and he dives towards it.

"I think I got something!"

He is holding up a pink, shining Pokémon. The creature is completely pink and it has a long tail. It's looking at Rick with big shiny eyes. Then suddenly it's trying to get loose, but Rick is holding it firmly.

"Wow, it's beautiful," says Mike. "Could I also hold it?"

"Sure."

But right at the moment Rick wants to hand over the Pokémon to Mike it shoots of in the air and starts to float up. It releases a psychic attack and Rick starts to float into the air.

"What is happening?"

Rick can't move his arms and legs any more. In agony he starts screaming, but Mike also doesn't know what to do anymore. He is shaking on his legs. Suddenly the Pokémon stops his attack whereby Rick smacks against the ground and everything becomes black...


	3. Chapter 2: First Pokémon

**Chapter 2**

**First Pokémon**

Slowly Rick opens his eyes. He first thing he sees is a white ceiling. Waking up more he notices he is laying in a warm and soft bed. While he looks around more he sees he is not in his own room, but inside a hospital.

_That's strange. First I had a weird dream and now I have woken up, I'm laying in a hospital._

Then a nurse comes to his bed. She doesn't look very old, around the age of twenty. She has red hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Welcome back Rick," she says. "You have been asleep for three days, but don't worry, you can return home soon."

"What happened?" asks Rick.

"You were attacked by a rare and strong Pokémon called Mew," the nurse replies. "You just barely survived the attack. Do you want to know what happened after you passed out?"

"Of course."

"Well, when you fell unconscious on the ground your friend Mike yelled for help. That's what attracted the men of "Wild." They tried to catch the Pokémon, but they failed and sadly, Mew escaped."

At that moment Mike enters the room together with a man in a white lab coat. Rick recognises him as the Pokémon professor Willow. He is carrying a suitcase.

"I came here as fast as I could when I heard you had awaken," the professor said. "While you were unconscious your father and I decided you can have a Pokémon yourself so you can protect yourself if something like this happens again."

Rick didn't believe his ears.

"I heard from your father that you're quite an adventurer," the professor continued. "That's why you got the permission to travel around Kanto in order to catch more Pokémon."

"That's great!" Rick shouts in excitement. "Finally I'm getting my own Pokémon!"

"I already have mine," says Mike. "I received a Squirtle."

"But first you need to rest more," the professor warned. "When you get fired from the hospital you can come to my lab. Your father will also be there. There you can come pick up your Pokémon. See you later. You come with me Mike."

The two leave again and Rick is left behind in his hospital room.

Later that day, in the afternoon, Rick gets fired from the hospital. When he walks outside the building he sees Mike waiting for him at the main gate. He has a penetrating look at his Pokéball he is holding in his right hand. He looks up when Rick walks up to him.

"Finally you're here," he says. He puts his Pokéball on his belt he's wearing around his waistline. "My Squirtle and I have been training hard so we will beat you in our first battle."

Rick grinned. They had always been talking about their first battle. Now finally it would take place.

"Well, first I need to pick up my very first Pokémon. Let's go!"

The sun is setting while Rick and Mike walk towards the lab of professor Willow. Some content Butterfree are flying above their heads in the sky, but the two boys do not pay them any attention.

On the outside the lab looks rather old and fragile. But it had just been built a few months ago. The professor didn't care much for the building as much as to the data which was preserved inside the lab. When they ring the bell Rick's father opens the door.

"Hello boys. Please come inside."

The inside of the lab was well maintained. Also it was very busy. Many scholars in white lab coats were busy working behind a computer or were running around with lots op paperwork. At the end of the room Rick saw a giant door with a lot of small windows in it.

"Do you like the door?" his father asks. I think the professor is watching us all day to see if we are working hard enough. Feel free to enter his room."

Rick opens the door and the two boys enter the professor's room, leaving Rick's father behind in the crowding room. Behind the door is a small chamber. Professor Willow is writing on a piece of paper behind a desk.

"Welcome back guys," he says while looking up from his work. "I guess you came to pick up your Pokémon Rick."

"Yes sir!"

Rick was quite nervous about what kind of Pokémon he would receive from the professor. Willow stood up from his desk and walked towards a closet which was on the left side of the room. He opens it and takes out a Pokéball. Then he gives it to Rick.

"Take good care of it."

"I will professor," Rick answers.

"Now, before you guys will start your big journey, I want to give both of you something which could become quite useful. A device which has all the info you need about all the known Pokémon here in the Kanto Region. It was created by my great college Professor Samuel Oak; the Pokédex."

Once again Willow walks to the closet and this time he takes out two red devices. He hands them over to the two boys.

"Now I think you are ready for your adventure," he said. "I have both of you already registered for the upcoming Pokémon League. It will be held in the summer next year at the Indigo Plateau."

Mike smiles.

"Then we have no time to lose, it's time for our first battle," he says to Rick.

Rick looks at his just received Pokéball. Finally his big adventure would start of.

"Please, take your battle outside," warns the professor.

Full with excitement the two boys started running through the crowding lab towards the training grounds outside. Mike throws his Pokéball and his Squirtle appears. Rick is excited to see which Pokémon would come out of his Pokéball. He trows it towards the middle of the field.


	4. Chapter 3: First Battle

**Chapter III**

**First Battle**

"I choose you, Squirtle!" Mike shouted while throwing his Pokéball to the middle of the field.

The turtle Pokémon appeared and looked around in confusion. It was quite clear this Squirtle didn't have much battle experience.

"Alright Squirtle, remember what we have trained. It's time to win our first battle. Are you ready?"

The Squirtle nodded nervously.

Rick smiled and threw the Pokéball he was holding all this time in the direction of Squirtle. It opened and an orange Pokémon appeared on the field. It had the shape of a salamander and it's tail was on fire.

"Char!"

"It's a Charmander!" Rick shouted. "But that means I'm at a disadvantage against a Water Pokémon."

Mike grinned. "It's finally time for our first battle! Squirtle, use tackle!"

Squirtle started running towards Charmander, but suddenly Charmander started growling. It scared Squirtle and made him stop attacking.

"Your Squirtle is a coward," said Rick. "Charmander, use this opportunity to attack Squirtle with a scratch attack!"

Charmander obeyed the command and started scratching into Squirtle.

Meanwhile professor Willow had come outside his lab to watch the fight of the town's freshest Pokémon Trainers. He was curious how this fight would turn out.

"Alright Squirtle!" Mike shouted. "Use your tail to slam Charmander away!"  
>Squirtle did as commanded and hit Charmander with his tail. Charmander didn't expect this move and was send flying backwards. Both Pokémon looked quite worn-out, but were waiting for the next decision of their trainers.<p>

Suddenly the Pokédex of Rick started to make a sound. Quickly he grabbed it and turned it open.

"Charmander has reached the level to use ember," the computer voice of the Pokédex said.

"Ember!" Rick shouted.

Charmander opened his mouth and a lot of small fireballs came out of it. It caught Squirtle in surprise and hit it right on target. It fell knock out on the ground.

"Well done Squirtle," Mike said while returning it to his Pokéball.

"Awesome Charmander!" Rick said enthusiastic. "Now get back in your Pokéball."

A red beam came from his Pokéball and Charmander got teleported back in his Pokéball.

"Well done Rick," said professor Willow. "Now I've got another surprise for the both of you. I've got here a HM for the both of you. Rick, you can get the HM Fly. You can teach it to a bird Pokémon. Mike, you get the HM Surf. With it you can teach a Water Pokémon to transport a person across water or in a battle to let it cast a tidal wave."

"Thank you professor," said Rick. "But I don't have a Bird Pokémon yet."

"I could learn my Squirtle the move Surf," Mike said.

Willow smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to use it right away. Keep it with you and it might become useful some day on your journey. Now you guys should go home. It's already getting late."

The two boys walked towards their home together. The sun had already set and now different Pokémon became active for the night.

"Next time I'm going to defeat you Rick," Mike said on a serious tone. "At least now we can defend ourselves against Wild Pokémon."

Rick nodded. "What are we going to do next? Travel around Kanto?"

"I think it's best we don't travel together," said Mike. "That way we can choose our own path and meet new people and make new friends. The next time we meet will be in the Final round of the Pokémon League!"

Rick grinned after that last sentence. "I agree."

"I'll go to Cinnabar Island to challenge the gym there," said Mike. If I teach my Squirtle the move Surf, it can carry me to Cinnabar Island."

"Then I'll go to Viridian City for my first gymbattle," Rick said. "I have no other option then to travel over land."

While the sun was setting and the world is getting ready to sleep, other people start to make their moves. On the road between Fate Town and Viridian City a truck with "WILD" on it was driving.

"The boss will be pissed, because we didn't catch Mew."

"I agree."

"If we complete our next mission succesful, maybe he will forget about it."

"Hey, you in the back!"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn to prove you're worth for Team Wild. Your mission is about the Viridian Gymleader's son. Get yourself ready."

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Battle

**Chapter 4**

**Lost Battle**

Once again it was a beautiful day when Rick arrived at Viridian City. A lot of children were playing with their Pokémon outside. In the bigger cities children get their first Pokémon a lot earlier, when they are around the age of six. Often their father catches one and gives it to their child. Because Viridian City lies close to a forest, a lot of children have a bug type Pokémon.

Rick arrived at the Poké Centre and walked towards the counter. Behind it sat a young woman. She wore a name tag with here name on it. 'Nurse Joy.'

"Goodmorning, what can I do for you?" she asked Rick.

"I'd like to get my Charmander checked before I have my first gym battle," he replied.

Rick's plan was to challenge the Viridian Gym first. When he would succeed and win against seven more Gym Leaders he would be able to participate in the Pokémon League. A tournament which attracts the strongest trainers from the Kanto Region to battle each other and decide which trainer was the strongest. The winner of the tournament would be able to challenge the Pokémon Master. Winning against the Pokémon Master would make you the new strongest trainer of the Region.

"That's what the Poké Centre is for," Nurse Joy said. "Why don't you wait in the hall while I check on your Charmander."

Their was one more trainer in the entrance hall. It was a boy, but he was a little younger than Rick. Next to him laid a Growlithe. Rick checked his Pokédex.

_"Growlithe has a gentle nature and is sociable. But be careful if you encounter him in battle. Growlithe is loyal to his boss. It also protects his territory and he will scare away enemies by barking and biting." _

The boy was looking at a poster of the Pokémon League. He probably wanted to participate too, but he was still too young. Meanwhile Nurse Joy had returned.

"Your Pokémon is ready," she said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Rick said in return.

"Good luck in your first Gym match!"

When Rick turned around he noticed the boy had already left. Rick also left and headed towards the Gym.

When Rick arrived at the Gym he noticed it was closed. Why does this always happen to me? Disappointed he returned walking to the Poké Centre. Suddenly he saw a crowd standing on the middle of the route. Two trainers, a man and a woman, were standing in the centre of the crowd. The man was holding a boy. When he looked closer he say the boy was the boy he saw earlier in the Poké Centre.

"Give me back my son!" the woman shouted against the man. She had a lot of tears in her eyes.

"Then you will have to beat me first," the man said calmly. It seemed he had a lot experience in situations like this.

Do you know you're challenging the Viridian Gym Leader Vanity!" the woman shouted. "Don't think you get away with this!"

"I don't care if you are a Gymleader or not," said the man. "I just have to stick to my assignment. Go Abra!"

A Pokémon which seemed to be asleep appeared out of the Pokéball the man had trown. It also looked kinda like a fox.

"I'll choose my Squirtle!" Vanity shouted.

This Squirtle looked much more experienced and more confident as Mike his one. But Rick was much more interested in Abra. Quickly he grabbed his Pokédex.

_"Abra is a very gifted Pokémon. He sleeps 18 hours a day, but is even working with telekinesis when he sleeps. He is able to teleport himself (even when he sleeps). Abra has no offensive capabilities, but his strength to teleport out of trouble makes it difficult to catch him."_

"Use Water Gun Squirtle!" Vanity shouted.

Squirtle breathed in and released a gigantic beam of water in the direction of Abra. The sleeping Abra most have felt the approaching danger as it suddenly woke up.

"Teleport and Psybeam," the man said calmly.

Before the Water Gun reached Abra it suddenly vanished in thin air and at the same moment it appeared behind Squirtle. Right after that it shot of a purple beam towards Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Vanity shouted quickly.

Rapidly the Squirtle withdrawed himself inside his shield before it was hit by the psybeam of Abra. But apparently it did not have helped much, because Squirtle fell knock out to the ground.

"What kind of trashy Gym Leader does lose to someone like me?" the man said. "Now I will take your son, Danny, with me! Hahaha!"

"Leave him alone," Vanity replies desperately. Rick could hear the fear in her voice. "He has nothing wrong to you."

But the man didn't respond to her anymore and ran straight through the crowd towards a truck. Rick recognized the truck as the same one which he had followed towards the Fate Town's Forest before. This one had the same markings "WILD" on it. The boy was trown in the backside of the truck and the man himself boarded it in the front. No one in the crowd moved while the truck was driving away, leaving them all behind.

Suddenly Rick shocked awake and started running towards the most close bicycle and quickly pursuited the truck. He had no idea what lay ahead of him, but still he chased the truck, hoping he could save the boy...


End file.
